


Sanctuary [FANART/GIFSET] a summary

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Adventures in Beacon Hills [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreamsharing, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Fanart, Hurt Derek Hale, M/M, Mexico, Rescue Missions, Road Trips, Wolfsbane Poisoning, dream retreat, finger counting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for this incredible Fic. One of the best I've ever read. </p><p>"Starts where 3B stops, with Kate attacking Derek in the loft. She kidnaps him to Mexico, and Stiles, Scott, and Lydia rush to find him before Kate can inflict too much damage. She inflicts enough, and Derek retreats into his mind to escape the horrors of his situation. The Derek they find is not the one that left Beacon Hills."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary [FANART/GIFSET] a summary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmagess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766344) by [darkmagess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagess/pseuds/darkmagess). 



 

Tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Halla at me for critiques and commissions.


End file.
